Ephemeral Charm
by Siluetta
Summary: COMPLETE[One-Shot - Implied SessKag] A simple trinket gives a very special young woman cause to reminisce.{A delicate weeping willow stood by the waters edge, the gentle zephyr causing crystalline ripples to emerge from its trailing branches.}R


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all its wonderful characters don't belong to me. 

**Ephemeral Charm**

By Siluetta

One-Shot

Twilight coloured the rapidly darkening sky. Night soon followed and the forest was cast in shadows. A brisk breeze drifted through the treetops, sending a few vagrant leaves careening towards their final resting ground. Left virtually bare of the rich oranges of autumn, the stark branches seemed to alert passers-by of the fast approaching winter.

Their message was lost upon the young girl walking slowly towards an unknown destination, golden eyes unfocused, giving a hint of her inner turmoil. Her tresses were of the deepest ebony, all except for the silver witches' streak that framed her face. She stopped, lifting her head to regard her surroundings. 'It hasn't changed' she thought, a melancholy expression passing over her elegant features, 'Her lingering aura must be the power keeping this area intact.' The place she had arrived in was indeed unchanged. Surrounded by the dying forest, it seemed an oasis for the weary traveller. The majestic trees were still in the throes of mid-spring, their leaves as lush and vibrant as ever. Sparkling with the light of the stars, they twinkled mischievously, as if beckoning the girl forward.

She obeyed, stepping further into grove, unconsciously drifting towards the small lake near the centre. A delicate weeping willow stood by the waters edge, the gentle zephyr causing crystalline ripples to emerge from its trailing branches. Other than that, the waters were still, paying tribute to the miko who was now kneeling on the shore's edge, dipping her fingers into the cool waters. Her sensitive eyes caught the flash of silver as moonlight glinted off the adornment she wore loosely around her wrist. 

Pensively, she slipped it off her wrist, her gaze filled with an unspeakable sorrow and hidden pain. It was a charm bracelet, a family heirloom that had been passed down from mother to daughter for generations. Because of the lack of a female in her father's generation, he had temporarily taken it into keeping, gifting her with it upon birth. The charms were renewed with each bearer. Her fingers caught the first one lightly between her fingers and allowed a flood of memories to wash over her.

* * * * *

This was to mark the day of her birth. The silvery crescent moon dangled there, reminding her that she had come into this world with the dawn of the new moon.

Though she, herself, had no memories of the event, she had heard the story from numerous sources. There were small discrepancies, but they all agreed upon one thing: the unusually flustered state her father had been in. She smirked at the mental picture the words painted in her mind. Her ever calm and in control father… flustered? Her uncle still loved to tease him about it at times… and he took it with dignity. Or he had. But that was before… before…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the bittersweet memories.

The second, a bow, but without an arrow. It was the day she had first started her miko training with Lady Kaede. She had only been three years old. It was an event long hoped for with great anticipation as she had grown up around mikos, and wished, as only a child can wish, to join their rank.

Her mother had been staunchly supportive of her in this; her father less than enthusiastic for obvious reasons. He'd conceded, though, soon enough. He could never deny her mother anything.

A little hourglass dangled neatly next. This was the signature of what perhaps was the most momentous occasion of her young life. She had passed through the Bone Eater's Well and emerged in modern Tokyo. She still remembered the awe she felt as her unblemished eyes regarded what she thought to be miracle. Skyscrapers, a most apt name she thought, rose from the ground, taller than even the highest trees of the forest in the land she called home. She had, for the first time she could remember, met her 'distant' relatives.

She recalled the 'amusement park' she'd been brought to. She'd been thrilled with the wondrous mechanisms that took one's breath away. She recalled the shopping complexes she'd visited. Though she was uncomfortable with the presence of so many people, the miraculous sights and sounds were candy for her senses. 

Her eyes flickered to the next one. A brush carved with most intricate detail hung there, reminding her of the time she had perfected the art of Kanji.

Her father had been her main instructor in this art. He was a master, and he'd been most pleased when she'd shown an inclination towards the skill. She still remembered the joy and pride in his eyes when he'd smiled at her. It had been so long since she'd seen that expression… it'd been so long since she'd seen any expression at all. It was as though he now refused to look upon her. Deep in her heart, she knew the reason.

The arrow came next, representing the achievement she was most proud of, yet hated, the thing she had strived for, and yet the accumulation of her desires had left her strangely… wanting. She'd become a miko, attaining the thing she had naively thought was most dear to her, yet that same day…

A deep red ruby, a perfect simulation of crimson blood was the final object. She felt her eyes sting with tears. Yes, this charm, this charm represented everything she had lost, and yet she couldn't help but admire it for its beauty. This was the day; she'd lost her beloved okaa-san, the day her world had fallen apart.

The youkai had attacked without warning. She and her mother were walking slowly through the forest, enjoying each others company. Her mother had been so happy; warmth suffused her face, giving her an angelic glow. Belatedly, they had noticed the snake youkai that had been so silently slithering towards them. Their miko aura instantly flared to life around them, but it had been too late. Realizing the true danger they were in, her mother had pushed her out of harm's away. The last image imprinted upon her mind was the sight of the youkai towering over her mother before a white glow suffused them all. 

She had apparently lost consciousness. When she came to, she had been surrounded by a sea of worried faces. "Okaa-san…" she'd choked out. The faces parted and revealed her mother's broken body, while her father kneeled by her side. Tenseiga was cast away; it had been too late, the soul had fled. Their eyes met, father and daughter. She shivered at the emotion she'd seen within. There was anger, and deep hatred. But that wasn't what had scared her. It was the overwhelming sensation of grief and pain that dulled his golden eyes. He'd looked away first, as though he couldn't stand the sight of her and he'd never fully looked at her since. She reminded him too much of her mother.

* * * * *

Six months had passed since that fateful day.

With an air of apprehension, she turned and faced the willow tree. There it was, a pure white chrysanthemum that hadn't faded in the least with the passing of time. It was as vibrant as the day it had unfurled from the ground. Now, bathed in moonlight, it took on an ethereal quality, a captivating sight. 

The tears conceived in her eyes, followed the path of her lashes and spilled down her porcelain cheeks. The blossom straightened, unfurling it's petals to its full glory, seemingly indignant by her tears. Noticing this, she almost smiled. Yes, perhaps it was time to let go. She would never forget, but the memories she held of her mother would be good ones, she would remember the kindness she showed to others, her laughter, her love… She would pass down the story of the great miko, the Lady Kagome. 

"Yumiko-chan, your father calls," a low voice came from her side.

Startled she looked up and found herself eye to eye with her uncle. He turned and inclined his head respectfully towards the chrysanthemum by the willow. She knew how he'd felt about her mother. 

She smiled.

"Hai, tell him I'll be right there."

Shooting a concerned glance in her direction, Inuyasha nodded, then disappeared from view.

"Okaa-san. You have my love… always." Passing a hand over her lips, she pressed a kiss onto a finger, before lowering it to give the flower's petals a soft caress.

"Sayonara."

With that, the young Lady Yumiko, got up and walked away to join her father, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

She didn't look back.

A/N: Et… fin! To clear up any confusion, Yumiko is the daughter of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. I realize some parts of the story don't quite make sense. Yumiko isn't hanyou, she's human… because of Kagome's purification powers. Perhaps the youkai side of her was overwhelmed by her miko powers…? ^^; Well, let's just assume. ^_~

As usual, any reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
